A Bittersweet Ending
by Milkywee
Summary: What if the boy with the tousled golden hair had one last moment with Aya before she runs away from all the madness her father have caused? (A/N: I wasn't satisfied with the good ending. I craved for more and wondered if there was a reason behind Dio's kindness and willingness to help Aya, so I decided to write down whatever came up from my head. Hope you guys like it :D)


**Author's Note:**

**Pewdiepie made me love this game and its story, despite how much I hated all the endings. :'(**

**I don't own the game, characters nor the cover photo! I just borrowed them for writing this fanfic. All credits to the owner of this game.**

**This is a different ending...that I pictured and hoped that happened.**

**This scene happens after Aya choses the 'Save Father' scene and leaves Maria injured. Instead of getting stuck inside, she manages to get out of the mansion.**

**Please Review and FAV/FOLOW :)**

"I…I-I have to go" Aya said in fear. She never thought that it would end like this.

"Aya," the boy softly said as he approached her. "You can't leave me here."

"But I have to!" she shrieked in panic. It would only be a matter of time for her to leave the manor before her father and Maria find her. "I had a vision…my mom…she tried t-to s-save me from f-f-ather."

The night was dark and cold, and the moon shone fully at its bloom, slowly casting its bright light over the boy with floppy golden hair. His features were soft yet sad, and he looked at Aya with sadness.

He gave a faint smile and nodded to her. "But I have to tell you something first,"

"Aya dear! Where are you my precious doll?"

It was her father. The sound of his voice came from inside, but the way he called for her sent shivers down Aya's spine.

"Okay," she nervously said, pushing her back firmly on the locked trap door. She never knew that the cursed monsters that scared and tried to attack her a while ago would be the ones to save her from her death. It seems that they don't want her to share the same faith as they have befallen for by the madness of her father.

"You have a few more minutes to spare."

As the wind hustled and made an eerie whistle, Dio's hair flew with it, making the scene nostalgic to Aya. She stared at him for a moment—the longest time she ever had to eye on his face.

Though he looked pale and lifeless, his handsome face reminded Aya of the same boy who used to come over their house to deliver milk.

"I'm pretty sure you already know who I am now…" he started. "Yes, I was the boy who used to come over here all the time to deliver our cow's milk."

He scratched his head and averted his eyes, looking embarrassed and somewhat flushed—though it looks entirely impossible for a pallid corpse to blush, Aya thought so that he did. "I was always excited to come by here and see you, Aya..."

"I still remember the first time I went here… I saw you in the meadow near your house, and you were alone while singing a beautiful tune I will never forget up to now. The wind blew your pretty dark hair, flying it away for me to get a glimpse of your sweet and lovely face. At that time, I was entranced. Then the fierce air whooshed your flower crown up in the sky until it decided to land the circlet of flowers towards my direction. You ran after it and found me there. I stood awkwardly in awe, not knowing what move to do or words to say. Embracing the fear and the thrilling beat of my heart, I scooped the bunched flowers into my tiny hands and placed it on top of your head. 'Here,' I said. You thanked me with your genuine smile and gave me a sweet and soft peck on the cheek…"

"Here, right in this spot," Dio dreamily said, touching the spot on his left cheek.

"Since then on, I came to your house more often—sometimes for delivering milk and sometimes just because I wanted to. I watched you most of the time…when you're in the meadow, in your room while you were playing dolls, in your father's library and even when you're in your mother's grave for a visit. Aya, to sum it all, I was and am in love with you…"

Aya can't help but made a small smile; thus, making her reach out her hand for his left cheek where he left his hand hanging on the spot she kissed a long time ago.

"But fate is cruel—cruel as your father's insanity and loss of humanity. He knew I was stalking you for a long time. He didn't like that, but he still remained kind to me, masking all the malice and evil plots he has in store. One stormy afternoon, my mother told me not to deliver anything today, but I persisted to because I wanted to see you. Remember that time when you found me watching you from the window in your father's study room, and you let me in there so you can share the book you were reading? Well, I made a promise to come back to you on the following day for you to continue our story telling, and so I wanted to keep that promise. I disobediently left the house and paddled my bike to your manor as fast as I can. I was dripping wet when I arrived outside the window of the study room where you promised to meet me again. I waited, until a faint light of a candle entered the dark room. I thought it was you, but it was your father who found me there. He was nice to offer me to enter and get warmed. Wrapped in a thick blanket, I sat there in an armchair near the fireplace. The fire was crackling and the only other sound I hear inside the empty room was the pelting sound of raindrops on the window. Your father entered the parlor, bringing with him tea and some snacks. He let me eat in peace as he told me great stories of science and his achievements. I nodded enthusiastically. All his words made me excited to go to school and learn. Then I asked him about you. He remained silent for a while, staring blankly at the fireplace. He told me how precious you are to him and how much he loves you, but he also told me that you were fragile and frail and that he didn't want you to fall in love and get hurt early. I chuckled in the idea of you falling in love for me, so I told him, 'don't worry sir, I'm just a farm boy and won't hurt any mistresses' hearts.' 'Indeed you are just a farm boy, but I see a lot of potentials in you, lad,' he said to me, giving me false hope and enthusiasm. 'Why not come down with me to my lab, and I'll teach you something…' he suggested. I was a fool. I wanted to learn and satisfy my curiosity. I wanted to get closer to your father, so that I could be closer to you. I am so in love with you, Aya, but I knew my life would end right there when the last thing I saw was an instrument slowly approaching my eye…"

His hair tousled to his side, covering his bloodied part of the face where he was missing an eye, Dio paused for a while and looked down on his feet.

"I thought then that you never wanted to see me again," Aya said. She looked hurt and sad after hearing his story. "Father told me that you didn't come at all."

"Well…Now you know why the golden-haired farm boy never came back despite how much he loves you…He was always there all along, hidden in one of your father's disposal bins in a dark and creepy cellar…"

Dio came closer and pressed his cold lips on Aya's forehead. "I love you."

The curse was lifting, the defenses were weakening and the doctor was on his way now. Aya can hear the sound of the father clock's gong, reminding her that an hour just passed.

"Oh Aya! Father's coming…" The deafening sound of the chainsaw made Aya feel a wretched flip in her guts.

Aya shrieked in fear, but boy remained calm. He looked at her with affection. Aya saw that he was slowly fading away, but he was smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you…"

The wind howled, and he was gone.

Aya heard a terrifying scream from inside. It was her father. He sounded like those many screams she hear every night from the basement. He was pleading for help and at the same time crying in agony.

Vengeance, she thought. No, justice.

The night was dying, and she knew she had to leave. She was never and will never be alone. Her father may have left her heart, but her mother and Dio would always stay there for her.

At the far distance, she spared a last glance of the place she no longer recognizes. It used to be a happy place, but now it looks like a hoary dwelling of cries and suffering of those who sought for justice.

"Good-bye, Father" were her last words.


End file.
